


That’s my Man

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Series: Merthur Week 2020✨👑 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (he's still a piece of fatherly shit), (well niceish), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: “Merlin? You’re a sorcerer?” Arthur whispered, eyes wide, “You’re Emrys?”All the speeches Merlin had practiced for this moment seemed to have vanished from his memory, so he settled for replying with a nod, praying it didn’t look too shaky.By ancient, prophesied law, Arthur Pendragon must wed Emrys.Problem is no one knows who they are.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020✨👑 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030797
Comments: 25
Kudos: 454
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	That’s my Man

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free day + Magic reveal

Merlin would really love it if people or creatures of magic wouldn’t decide to call by mental link in the middle of the fucking night.

Honestly, perhaps it was about time he began inventing a mental shield to avoid this.

But, the sense of responsibility was too great, so here Merlin was, walking through the dark woods that surrounded the citadel to meet up with Iseldir, wrapped in his blanket because Mother, Maiden and Crone he was sleepy and cold and there wasn’t a dress code for secret meetings between sorcerers at night so he might as well come comfortable, alright?!

“Iseldir” Merlin greeted as he stepped into the clearing the Druid leader patiently stood on waiting.

“Em- Merlin” Iseldir greeted back. The warlock couldn’t help the little smile as he caught the small slip of the tongue from the druid. It had taken a while, but Merlin finally convinced him to call him by his birth name, “I apologize for the late hour call, but this is urgent”

The raven hummed, biting back a yawn.

“So I gathered” he mumbled, standing straighter as he took in the visible worry and apprehension on the older man’s face, “What is it?”

Iseldir hesitated, which made Merlin’s stomach fill with dread. This bore no good news then.

“I’m afraid the news I have to share with you are… well, I do not want to say unpleasant, but unfortunately, they are in some way… not pleasant” the druid began to say, and Merlin immediately felt a headache coming in.

“This is a rather… recent discovery of ours” Iseldir continued, “Hidden in our scrolls and in the secrets of the elders”

“You’re making it sound like someone will die” Merlin said, feeling wary as he rubbed his forehead.

“Someone probably will, when Uther Pendragon learns the news” Iseldir commented, looking grim.

“Wait” Merlin did not like the implication in the druid’s words, “Uther will learn about this?” the warlock asked, stunned, “ _Uther?!_ ”

“Rather inevitable, I’m afraid, given that it concerns his son and the future of Camelot”

Now Merlin was starting feel scared.

Was Arthur in danger?

“Iseldir, just- tell me what it is. Be as straightforward as possible” he begged.

When the druid finished speaking, Merlin felt like fainting.

* * *

When Uther Pendragon finished speaking, Arthur could only blink.

“Sire” the Crown Prince began to say slowly, still trying to process what his father had just told him, “I’m sorry, but I believe you’ll have to repeat what you just told me”

From his throne, the King let out a sigh of frustration.

“You are to be wed-”

“Yes, I gathered that-”

“To Emrys-”

“Who is someone who I’ve never heard of before-”

“Before the next Beltane, or Camelot will fall on despair. We only have a sennight”

Arthur hasn’t felt this lost ever since he struggled to understand the first basic lessons about finances.

He wished Merlin were here, but apparently, according to Gaius, he was out collecting herbs.

“Right” the blond nodded, hoping that if he pretended he was following his father will make things a little more clear, “And this is known because…?

Uther sighed once again, glaring at Geoffrey and Gaius, who both looked slightly pale under the King’s stare.

“It is… prophesied, my lord” Geoffrey finally said, “A child born from magic in the Pendragon line must be wed to magic”

Arthur felt his heart stop.

“And the druids themselves have confirmed it as well” Gaius added, looking none too happy for some reason, “They have just recently informed Emrys as well”

“You sound as you know them, Gaius” Uther accused with a hiss.

“Hang on” Arthur cut in before the physician could speak, trying not to sound hysterical as he finally was hit with the full reality of the news, “But- magic is forbidden in Camelot!” he turned to look at his father, angrily pointing at him, “You yourself have told me, ever since I have memory, that magic is the root of all evil! You’ve sent me to kill druids! You see magic even in the most ridiculous of situations, and now you’re telling me I have to marry what you hate or we’re all doomed?!”

For a moment it was all silent.

“What if-” Arthur swallowed, wishing once again that Merlin were here, “What if I’m already in love with someone else?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Gaius giving him a pitiful look.

His father, however, was unmoved.

“You will marry whoever Emrys is” Uther coolly replied, “And unless you want to doom us all, you better commit to the fucking marriage Arthur”

“And the ban?” the Crown Prince asked, feeling apprehensive for the safety of someone who he’d never meet. He angrily shoved the feeling down.

Why should he care for someone he was being forced to marry?

“… For the sake of your betrothed, I will make some changes” Uther finally answered before turning to look at Gaius, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your slip of the tongue, Gaius. Who is Emrys?”

Gaius, however, held his head up.

“I was informed by a druid, my lord” the physician said, looking oddly defiant.

Arthur had the feeling he was lying, but decided not to call him out on it.

Perhaps Gaius was worried for the mysterious Emrys and wanted to keep them as anonymous as possible.

Or perhaps, Gaius really didn’t know who they were.

Uther stared down at the physician for a long time, before turning to look back at his son.

“The druids will be arriving today. Be sure to look your best”

Taking the dismissal as it was, Arthur forced his shaky legs to leave the chamber, heading to his own on numb-induced walk.

It’s not that he was angry that all this time, he’s been betrothed to someone with magic.

He was angry because it was a bloody arranged marriage, and his heart already belonged to another, even if _he_ was oblivious to his affections.

Arthur wondered how Merlin would react to the news. 

* * *

Merlin was freaking out.

No matter how many calming draughts and potions given to him by the druids, none could calm him down.

He was to be married.

To Arthur.

A treasonous part of his heart was overjoyed. He’s been in love with the prat for a good while and finding out that they have been arranged to be married thanks to the circumstances of their births was making said part of himself dance with joy.

But the rest of Merlin hated himself.

This was cruel of destiny, to be forced to marry the man he was in love with, knowing Arthur only saw him as a friend. It was bad enough that the Crown Prince only saw him as a useless servant and didn’t know of his magic, but this- Merlin thinks this is probably worse.

He somehow feels like he is… forcing himself unto Arthur and he hates it.

But, as Iseldir had gently explained (after a very pissed Kilgharrah confirmed so, just in case), it was prophesied, and that Albion would suffer consequences if the Once and Future King was not married to the Prince of Enchanters.

So Merlin submitted himself to being taken to the druid camp, to be prepared by his people before being taken to meet his betrothed.

Still hating himself.

* * *

Arthur is not remotely amused or surprised to see that the druids have brought his betrothed disguised to Camelot.

Everyone in the small entourage comes in wearing cloaks, but it’s clear that the figure in the middle is Emrys, they are the only one possessing a different colored fabric; a deep wine, and a nicer outfit underneath consisting of black trousers, boots and waist belt, while the tunic and the overtunic are a snow white and purple color.

The druids that accompany Emrys remove their respective hoods, and Arthur relaxes slightly at recognizing the leading one to be Iseldir.

“King Uther, Prince Arthur” the druids bow as Iseldir speaks, “We thank you for the hospitality and the understanding in regards of the situation…”

Arthur tunes him out, opting to study his spouse to be.

There’s not much he can tell except for that they’re tall and lean, the small parts not covered by the cloak revealing fair skin.

Just as pale as Mer-

“Prince Arthur” he stood up straighter as Iseldir called his name.

The druid was smiling in a gentle way, holding out his hands to the blond and Emrys, indicating them to approach.

To meet each other for the first time.

The Crown Prince did so, trying to ignore the whispers of the court that wondered about Arthur’s soon to be consort and his feelings in regards of-

Emrys took a hesitant steps forward, turning to look at Iseldir with clear nervousness-

“Oh, for fucks sake” Arthur muttered with barely controlled frustration, “Just bloody show yourself already!” he yelled at Emrys, who visibly flinched under the hood.

He felt bad for the demand, but damn it, remembering Merlin, Arthur couldn’t help it.

“As you wish” Emrys said, and the blond frowned.

That voice…

It was familiar.

“Oh great, my son must wed a man” Arthur heard Uther complain from behind. The Crown Prince was just about to tell him that he didn’t mind just as Emrys rose his hands to lower his hood-

And everyone gasped.

* * *

Merlin’s hands were still trembling after revealing his face to Camelot’s court, and he could feel his body begin to also quiver as the gasps of shock were replaced by silence.

He could sense all eyes on him, but the only ones Merlin cared about were the stunned sapphire that belonged to his betrothed.

“Merlin? You’re a sorcerer?” Arthur whispered, eyes wide, “You’re Emrys?”

All the speeches Merlin had practiced for this moment seemed to have vanished from his memory, so he settled for replying with a nod, praying it didn’t look too shaky.

“Hello, Arthur” he said, bowing lightly to his King.

“You have to be jesting” Uther bellowed from behind the blond, “I hired a sorcerer to be my son’s servant?! And now they have to marry?!”

And the court exploded in angry yelling.

Merlin flinched at the unsought of questions and accusations, but just before he could open his mouth to defend himself, Arthur got over his shock and went to grab the warlock by the upper arm, dragging him onto the throne room’s antechamber, letting go of Merlin in favor of locking the door behind him.

The raven, for his side, went to collapse in a chair, his legs just not being able to hold him.

For a moment, they were silent.

“I should have known you had magic” Arthur broke the quiet with a small voice, “So many things that didn’t make sense before… I’ve been a fool”

Merlin cringed.

“I wanted to tell you” he whispered, “But it was never a good moment. And I also didn’t want to make you choose between me and your father” he let out an unamused snort, “Guess I worried for nothing in that regard”

The Crown Prince remained silent.

“I know I joke a lot about you being a prat and a dollophead” Merlin said in an attempt to lighten the mood, smiling up at the blond, “But I think this marriage could work out, I mean, we like each other so that has to mean something, right?”

“This marriage is only for the benefit of the land” Arthur said, voice monotone and not looking at him. Merlin felt his smile diminish, “As soon as the land is satisfied with our union, we’ll break it off”

Something inside Merlin broke.

“Why?” he asked in a small voice, “Am I truly that horrible to be married with? Are you ashamed of me?”

“I-” Arthur stared at him, eyes wide, “No”

“Then what is it?” Merlin pleaded, “I may know you, but I can’t read minds, Arthur! Just tell me!”

The blond bit his lip, looking away.

“I think” Arthur began to say, “That it is cruel for me to be married to the man I love, knowing he doesn’t return my affections”

Merlin felt his breath hitch.

Oh.

_Oh gods-_

“Say that again” he requested, feeling his heartbeat loud on his ears, “Arthur, say that again”

“Don’t mock me, _Mer_ lin” the Crown Prince hissed, eyes pained, “Please”

Merlin felt like hitting him.

Or kissing him.

“You misunderstand” Merlin said, getting up slowly before approaching his betrothed, “I’m not mocking you, Arthur Pendragon” he cupped the blond’s face, who stared at him with stunned silence, “I’m asking the man I love to say he loves me, one more time”

The strong afternoon light that illuminated the room didn’t compare to how Arthur’s face lit up in realization to Merlin’s words.

Before the raven knew it, the Crown Prince had him spinning around the small chamber, laughing like a mad man. Merlin simply hanged on to him for dear life, but a grin was also on his lips.

“And here I thought” Arthur said as he put him down, pressing the foreheads together, “That I would have to be miserable in this arrangement, seeing the man I love serving me and my betrothed Emrys”

Merlin laughed, feeling slightly hysterical.

“And I was hating myself, thinking I would be forcing myself on you” he admitted, tracing his fingers on the blond’s cheeks.

“We need to talk about you being a sorcerer all along though”

“Of course, my lord”

“But that is a conversation for future Merlin and Arthur” the Crown Prince murmured, cupping Merlin’s face.

“I see” the raven whispered, “And what will present Arthur and Merlin do?”

Arthur answered the question by kissing Merlin deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an arranged marriage AU and I think it might be my last as well, this was hard!


End file.
